The present invention relates generally to candles. The invention relates more particularly to decorative candles.
Candles are desired for both their functional and aesthetic characteristics. In addition to providing light and creating a pleasant atmosphere when lit, candles can impart pleasing decorative and fragrant effects as ornamental objects even when they are not lit. The functional and decorative potentials of candles often have been constrained by the particular properties of conventional wax (including beeswax, paraffin and tallow) candle bodies. The conventional candle structure, a wick longitudinally disposed through a cylindrical candle body, also has certain shortcomings.
The life of a conventional candle is inherently limited due to the consumption of the candle body as the candle burns. The amount of time for which a conventional candle is usable is predetermined by the size of the candle and the properties of the candle body formulation together with the wick. Eventually, the entire candle may be consumed, or a substantial portion may be consumed such that the candle becomes unsafe to burn or no longer imparts the desired aesthetic effect. Even after only one use, the aesthetic impression of a conventional candle may be significantly altered. Moreover, conventional candles may cause heat damage to surfaces on which they rest as they are consumed when the flame burns close to the bottom of the candle.
Decorative effects applied on the surface of the conventional candle or interspersed through the candle body must be non-flammable and relatively inexpensive, as the decorations will also be consumed, deformed, or displaced as the candle burns. Also, the opaque quality of even colorless wax candle bodies limits the versatility of candle designs and decorative effects that can be applied. Decorative effects available for conventional candles often emphasize surface decoration of the candle body.
The use of a gel candle body has the potential to overcome these structural, aesthetic and functional problems of prior art candles.
Innovations for candle devices have been disclosed in the prior art for specific purposes. A variety of candles have features that permit extended use or have novel decorative effects. Nevertheless, the present invention provides numerous advantages, including that its decorative effect may be altered by replacement of one portion, that it may be reused after the wick has been completely consumed, and that it allows for an expanded range of three-dimensional, or multi-layered decorative effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,711 to Bryant discloses a decorative indefinitely reusable wax candle with surface ornamentation and coloration only. The candle is provided with a small cylindrical candle that is inserted in a transparent cup set in the candle body. The small cylindrical candle may be replaced periodically after it is used up. The decorative features of the candle are limited to its exterior surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,615 to DeGarmo discloses a cookie cutter candle, with a cylindrical wax body, and exterior wax layer, that has ornamentation in its exterior wax layer. Cookie cutter-type cut-outs in the outer wax layer are inlaid with colored wax plugs to create multi-colored images on the surface of the candle body. The decorative features of this candle also are limited to its exterior surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,089 to Elsamoloty discloses a candle made from a gel. The gel candle body is clear, and may be colored or scented. U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,089 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. application Ser. No. 08/927,985, having a common assignee with the present invention, discloses a candle body from a gel composition The gel candle body is clear and may be colored, scented, given a pearlized appearance, or decorated with embedded objects. U.S. application Ser. No. 08/927,985 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. application Ser. No. 29/064,005, having a common assignee with the present invention, discloses a gel candle with a pearl-like appearance. U.S. application Ser. No. 29/064,005 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
There is an advantage in a candle that has an inner portion that may be replaceable and allows for alteration of its aesthetic impression, use beyond the life of a conventional candle, and application of three-dimensional and other decorative effects.
The invention comprises a candle with a novel structure and novel decorative features. The candle has a composite structure, including an outer portion and an inner portion. The outer portion in a preferred embodiment is made of a gel composition. In preferred embodiments, the outer portion may be set in an outer receptacle or stand alone. In preferred embodiments, the outer receptacle may be clear.
The outer portion of the candle has a recess into which the inner portion is positioned. The inner portion typically contains at least one wick. In a preferred embodiment, the inner portion may be contained in an inner receptacle, which is then placed into the recess in the outer portion of the candle. In a preferred embodiment, the inner receptacle is clear, and, even more preferably, is concealed by the outer portion. In another preferred embodiment, the inner receptacle or the inner portions, or both, are replaceable. The inner portion may be formed from wax or gel or other suitable candle body material. In a preferred embodiment, the inner portion is formed from a pearlized gel composition. The inner portion or, preferably, the outer portion, or both, also may contain flame retardant.
In preferred embodiments, the outer portion may contain a variety of decorative objects or may be designed to produce a variety of decorative effects. In a preferred embodiment, the decorative effect imparted by the candle takes advantage of the visual effect of having an inner and outer portion. When a wick in the inner portion is lit, light from the inner portion passes through the outer portion and enhances decorative effects dispersed in the outer candle body.
One advantage of the present invention is to provide a candle that may be reused after the wick portion has been consumed.
Further, it is an advantage of the invention to provide a candle with a gel outer portion.
It is also an advantage of the invention to provide a candle with a replaceable inner portion (or with a replaceable inner receptacle).
It is another advantage of the invention to provide a candle in which the aesthetic impression or effect may be changed.
Additionally, it is an advantage of the invention to provide a candle with a replaceable inner portion that is either a gel, a wax, oil candle, or other type of candle and that may be replaced by either a gel, a wax, an oil or other type of candle.
Furthermore, it is an advantage of the invention to provide a candle with decoration dispersed through the candle, or the outer body, and not limited to the exterior surface of the candle.
Also, it is an advantage of the invention to provide a candle with three-dimensional decorative effects.
It is another advantage of the invention to provide a candle that allows for multi-layered decorative compositions.
Moreover, it is also an advantage of the invention to provide a candle that has unique light dispersion and shadow effects.
It is also an advantage of the invention to provide a candle with decorative effects using articles that may be heat-sensitive, and unsuitable for use in a conventional candle.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a candle that will not cause heat damage to surfaces on which it rests.
It is also an advantage of the present invention to provide a candle that can extinguish the flame if the candle is in an unsafe position.
Further, it is an advantage of the present invention to provide a candle that will preserve its original ornamental appearance despite, or enhanced by, the use of the candle.
It is an advantage of the invention to provide a candle comprising an inner portion and an outer portion, and giving the appearance of a single unit.
Other details, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description of the presently preferred embodiments and presently preferred methods of practicing the invention proceeds.